Dog Days of Summer 2019
Party hard before Summer ends! Lazy, Hazy Days of Summer The residents of the Commons want to close out summer with a blast! That big old event field sits there empty most of the time anyways. Help them build an awesome temporary pool to chill out beside. Once you've completed all three building quests, the residents will come in and there will be 3 turn-in stations where you can bring Towels, Sunscreen and Life Rings to get event tokens for buying this year's custom items! Check out the Companion Racing Track once it becomes available, and you'll be able to bet on pet races! You can only win the prizes once per day though. Later on in the event, you'll need to help an NPC train their unlikely companion to participate in the race! Nate's New Puppies! Plus, foster an adorable puppy for Nate. It seems he's accidentally ordered too many dogs (again!!) and needs your help to look after them temporarily. Choose one of the 3 to help him out! Once you equip your dog, Nate has some daily quests for you to do to keep the ball of energy that is your puppy occupied. Love the look of the dog? Permanently adopt it with a simple purchase! New for 2019! We've made some minor adjustments to the Companion Race Track betting, in hopes of making it a bit more affordable and predictable. You can also look forward to a 5th upgrade to the trinket Wally has made for you! With some more glitter, he can improve it from Burnished to Fripperous, which is 5% more effective! This event began on Friday, August 16, 2019 Redeem this code '''DOGG-YSUM-MERS-2019 before noon on Friday August 30th to get 1 FREE Large Energy Pack. Official Codename Blog Pool Party Quests Note: If you are at max level, XP ( ) quest rewards are replaced by gold ( ) Building the Pool These quests begin on Day 1 of the event, and unlock one after the other. ''' or |name2=Pool Tilin' |type2=main |desc2=The hole you dug is quite nice, but a pool it is not. Find some Pool Tiles in bushes throughout the world! |task2=Find 32 Pool Tiles |reward2=50 or |name3=Pool Fillin' |type3=main |desc3=The pool is coming together, but it needs to be filled with water! Find Water Pumps in bushes throughout the world! |task3=Find 8 Water Pumps |reward3=75 or Pool Achievement 1 }} '''You only get a pool if you didn't already have one from last year's event. ※ Completing the Pool unlocks the Event Store, the 3 turn-in stations, and Event Quests. Pool-side Safety Stations All 3 Stations are available on Day 1 of the event (after building the pool) There are three Commons Party Planning Committee members monitoring poolside safety. Collect Safety Gear for each member to help ensure poolside safety! Safety Gear drops from bushes throughout the world! 5 |name3=Towels Station |type3=main |desc3=Gather Towels to help prevent catching a chill. |task3= Collect 10 |reward3=1 5 |name4=Sunscreen Station |type4=main |desc4=Gather Sunscreen to provide protection from the sun. |task4= Collect 10 |reward4=1 5 }} ※ The Stations will give you more holiday progress per turn in if you invite your friends to help out. ''' '''Each turn in of 10 Safety Gear gives you 10 Pool Points to start, with invite bar at base (50). That number doubles to 20 Pool Points with 50 friends invited, getting the invite bar to max (100). More Pool Quests 35 or |name2=Pool Cleanin' |type2=main |desc2=Oh no! Someone's doggy dootied in the pool! Find some Heavy Duty Chlorine so it's safe to swim in again. Available on Day 5 of the Event |task2=Find 20 Strong Chlorine Bottles |reward2=5 35 or |name3=Pool Heatin' |type3=main |desc3=The pool water is a little chilly. Find some >Water-proof Space Heaters and return them to the CPPC in the Commons. Available on Day 6 of the Event |task3=Find 20 Waterproof Space Heaters |reward3=5 35 or }} Nate's Dogs Available on Day 1 of the Event. ' *You don't need to have stables built to equip Nate's dog. *You are given your choice of one of three dogs. Nate's Daily Quests Available on Day 1 of the Event. ''' *Nate has a randomly selected quest for you every 20 hours. *The Timey Wimey watch and Time Turner trinkets are effective on these quests. *You MUST have the Dog you're looking after equipped as your companion to accept Nate's Daily quests. or 5 25 |name2=Doggy Exercise - Chasing Critters |type2=main |desc2=Chase any 22 critters while the Dog you're looking after is your active companion. |task2=Whack 22 Critters |reward2= or 5 25 |name3=Doggy Exercise - Chasing Kitties |type3=main |desc3=Chase 14 kitties while the Dog you're looking after is your active companion. |task3=Chase 14 Kitties* |reward3= or 5 25 |name4=Doggy Exercise - Doggie Bags |type4=main |desc4=Find 20 doggy bags while the Dog you're looking after is your active companion. |task4=Find 20 Doggie Bags |reward4= or 5 25 |name5=Doggy Exercise - Sniffing Bushes |type5=main |desc5=Whack any 60 critters while the Dog you're looking after is your active companion. Any bushes will do! |task5=Whack 60 Bushes |reward5= or 5 25 |name6=Doggy Exercise - Helping Hand |type6=main |desc6=Complete 5 Dog Days of Summer event turn-ins (life rings, towels, or sunscreen) while the Dog you're looking after is your active companion. **WARNING: Selecting "I'd like to turn in everything at once..." counts as only one turn-in. |task6=Do 5 Dog Day Turn-ins** |reward6= or 5 25 }} Nate's Dog Tricks Available on Day 10 of the Event *You MUST have the Dog you're looking after equipped as your companion to accept Nate's quests. or 5 25 |name2=Boxed of Fun! |type2=main |desc2=Nate knows a cool trick that your puppy could do. Find him some empty boxes and he'll show you! You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Available on Day 11 of the event. |task2=Find 20 Empty Boxes |reward2= or 5 25 |name3=Fetch! |type3=main |desc3=Nate knows a cool trick that your puppy could do. Find him some tennis balls and he'll show you! You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Available on Day 12 of the event. |task3=Find 20 Tennis Balls |reward3= or 25 }} NOTE: The Pet Bonus 10% Treat is awarded right away to the puppy that you chose for the event. It does NOT get awarded to inventory to use on another pet. It is more of an incentive to BUY your event pet and make full use of that bonus when you own and level the pet to max. Steve the Fisherman There are two quest lines: Dock Building and Dock Fishing. #If you have not built a dock in a prior Dog Days event, you will be given the "Dock Building" quests. #If you have a dock on your ranch, you will be given the "Dock Fishing" quests. Dock Building These quests begin on Day 2 of event, and unlock one after the other. You will need expand, and clear the land in the NW section of your ranch to access your dock (located in the second from the left section). or 5 25 |name2=Fresh Fish Bait |type2=main |desc2=Steve would like to stock your new dock with all the latest fishing gear. He needs you to find him some fresh worms. You can find fresh worms in piles of dirt, which will appear randomly as you whack bushes. |task2=Find 16 Fresh Worms* |reward2= or 5 25 |name3=Shiny New Hooks |type3=main |desc3=Steve would like to stock your new dock with all the latest fishing gear. He needs you to find him some fishing hooks. You can find fishing hooks in bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 30 Fishing Hooks |reward3= or 5 25 |name4=That's Cheating! |type4=main |desc4=Steve would like to stock your new dock with all the latest fishing gear. He needs you to find him some fish radars. It really seems like cheating to me, but whatever. You can find fish radars in bushes throughout the world. |task4=Find 12 Fish Radar |reward4= or 5 25 }} Dock Fishing These quests begin on Day 2 of event, and unlock one after the other. *Available only if you built a dock in a prior Dog Days event. *You have the option of fishing from the dock on your ranch, or a friend's dock. or 5 25 |name2=Making Use of Your Dock Some More |type2=main |desc2=Steve would like you to make use of the dock he helped build on your ranch last year! Fish up 5 gold items at your ranch. |task2=Fish up 5 Gold Items at your Ranch |reward2= or 5 25 |name3=Making Use of Your Dock Again |type3=main |desc3=Steve would like you clean up the lake around the dock on your ranch. Fish up 5 junk items on your ranch. |task3=Fish up 5 Junk Items at your Ranch |reward3= or 5 25 |name4=Making Really Good Use of Your Dock |type4=main |desc4=Steve is really sorry that he made you do all that fishing. As compensation, he's given you some really good bait. Go fish with it! |task4=Use 10 Really Good Bait |reward4= or 5 25 }} Mrs. Doubtwater - Dog Training *You MUST have the Dog you're looking after equipped as your companion to accept, and turn in Mrs. Doubtwater's Quests, but you do not need the puppy equipped to whack items. or 25 100 Pet XP |name2=Dog Training - Training Pads |type2=main |desc2=Help train your dog by finding Training Pads. You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Available on Day 3 of Event. |task2=Find 16 Training Pads |reward2= or 25 200 Pet XP |name3=Dog Training - Leashes |type3=main |desc3=Help train your dog by finding Leashes. You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Available on Day 4 of Event. |task3=Find 28 Leashes |reward3= or 25 300 Pet XP |name4=Dog Training - Special Treats |type4=main |desc4=Help train your dog by finding Special Treats. You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Available on Day 5 of Event. |task4=Find 22 Special Treats |reward4= or 25 400 Pet XP |name5=Dog Training - Sonic Eggs |type5=main |desc5="Help train your dog by finding Sonic Eggs. You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Available on Day 6 of Event. |task5=Find 18 Sonic Eggs |reward5= or 25 500 Pet XP |name6=Dog Training - Cones of Shame |type6=main |desc6=Help train your dog by finding Cones of Shame. You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Available on Day 7 of Event. |task6=Find 24 Cones of Shame |reward6= or 25 600 Pet XP |name7=Dog Training - Harnesses |type7=main |desc7=Help train your dog by finding Harnesses. You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Available on Day 8 of Event. |task7=Find 20 Harnesses |reward7= or 25 700 Pet XP }} Mrs. Doubtwater - Owner Training These quests begin on Day 10, and unlock one after the other. or 5 25 |name2=Tough Loving |type2=main |desc2=Learn to be a better pet owner! Practice giving scolding on random pets in the wild. You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Scold 6 Bad Puppies |reward2= or 5 25 |name3=Vet Budgeting |type3=main |desc3=Learn to be a better pet owner! Collect funds for a "Veterinary Fund" for your pet. You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 100 Bags of Vet Funds |reward3= or 5 25 }} Puppy Farm Quests These quests begin on Day 3 of the event and unlock one after the other. or 5 25 |name2=Puppy Rescue |type2=main |desc2=Miss Marble has caught wind of poor treatment of puppies at Price's Puppy Mill and needs your help to take them down. Rescue abandoned puppies that the mill preys on. This quest can be completed by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Rescue 15 Puppies |reward2= or 5 25 |name3=Puppy Mill Protest |type3=main |desc3=Miss Marble has caught wind of poor treatment of puppies at Price's Puppy Mill and needs your help to take them down. Gather signatures for a bill to ban puppy mills. This quest can be completed by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Get 30 Signatures |reward3= or 5 25 }} Companion Racing Track This new area and Quest was introduced in 2017 Check out the Companion Racing Track once it becomes available (after you complete building the pool), and you'll be able to bet on pet races! You can only win the prizes once per day though. Later on in the event, you'll need to help an NPC train their unlikely companion to participate in the race! Speak to the NPC (non player character) on the left side of the Event area to access the race track. *The Race Track unlocks on Day 1 of the Event. *Racing is available on Day 2 of the Event. or 15 }} Placing Your Bet! *After entering the race track area, take a look at the racers (on the right) and choose who you think will win. *Check out each companion before you bet. If you've got the right skills, it should give you some insight as to how they'll perform in the race. If you don't have the skills, the NPC (on the right) near the track has a book or two that could help. *Speak to the NPC on the left side of the race track to place your bet. *It will cost you 1760 Gold to bet on a racer. *If the racer you picked wins, you get five Dog Days Tokens and a Dog Days Race Winner Satchel! You can make as many bets as you want until you win. Then you have to wait 20 hours to place another bet. The Timey Wimey watch and Time Turner trinkets are effective on these quests. Ye Animal Appraisal Academy There are 4 Books that you can purchase with Dog Days Tokens that will help improve your betting skills. |name2= Measuring Monster Moods |desc2= A textbook by Pubby Brickett on how to read the moods of various companions based on visual cues. |cost2= 10 |name3= Supernatural Advantage |desc3= A textbook by Dr. Magic Feels on how to detect any special racing advantages a companion may have, based on some crazy wizard magic. |cost3= 15 |name4= Racer Assessment Contraption |desc4= Racer Assessment Contraption for Expected Risk. Point it at a companion to find out its numerical probability of winning the upcoming race. |cost4= 20 }} The percentages mean the pet has a better chance of winning, but the outcome can still be random. Racing Track Achievements *'Dog Days Race Track -' Successfully win 5 bets on the Companion Race Track. *'Pro Racer Assessor -' Buy all the racer assessment upgrades for the Companion Race Track. *'The Plodding Blob -' Help Shayla Sharker train her blob fish for the Companion Race Track. Plodding Blob Quests or 5 25 |name2= The Plodding Blob - Protein |type2=main |desc2= Shayla Sharker needs help training her Blobfish to become the next big racer companion. Find her some Protein Pellets from bushes all over Bushwhackia. Available on Day 8 of the event |task2= Find 24 Tubs of Protein Pellets |reward2= or 5 25 |name3= The Plodding Blob - Videos |type3=main |desc3= Shayla Sharker needs help training her Blobfish to become the next big racer companion. Find her some motivational Videos from bushes all over Bushwhackia. Available on Day 9 of the event |task3= Find 17 Inspiring Marine Mammal Videos |reward3= or 5 25 |name4= The Plodding Blob - Pressure |type4=main |desc4= Shayla Sharker needs help training her Blobfish to become the next big racer companion. Find her some Transparent Pressure Suits from bushes all over Bushwhackia. Available on Day 10 of the event |task4= Find 12 Transparent Pressure Suits |reward4= or 5 25 }} Trinketsmith's Quests These quests begin on Day 9 of the event: *'If you have not created a customized trinket in a prior Dog Days event, you will be given the "Create the Trinket" quests.' *'If you have a customized trinket from a prior Dog Days event, you will be given the "Upgrade the Trinket" quests.' *'You will have the opportunity to upgrade this trinket every year.' Create the Trinket or 5 25 |name2=Jewels of Summer |type2=main |desc2=Wally the Trinketsmith would like to craft you a new trinket, in appreciation for all your hard work during the Dog Days of Summer event. He needs you to find him some orange, blue, and green jewels. You can find these by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 15 Blue Jewels Find 15 Orange Jewels Find 15 Green Jewels |reward2= or 5 25 |name3=Tip Top Tools |type3=main |desc3=Wally the Trinketsmith would like to craft you a new trinket, in appreciation for all your hard work during the Dog Days of Summer event. He needs you to find him some metal polishing and gem cutting tools. You can find these by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 25 Metal Polishers Find 25 Gem Cutting Tools |reward3= or 5 25 |name4=A Trinket For You! |type4=main |desc4=Wally the Trinketsmith would like to craft you a new trinket, in appreciation for all your hard work during the Dog Days of Summer event. The trinket is done, you just need to claim it! |task4=Claim your trinket from Wally |reward4= or 25 }} *'As you complete each quest, you will be asked to make a selection, which determines the effects of your Trinket. ' *'You can change your mind during the fourth quest, and make different choices for your trinket.' (Click icon for larger image) There are 18 possible Basic Combinations & Stats: *'Polished Golden Sapphire '= 7.5% Mana Odds / +10 Max Mana *'Polished Golden Amber '= 7.5% Mana Odds / +10 Max Power *'Polished Golden Emerald '= 7.5% Mana Odds / +20 Max Energy *'Glittering Golden Sapphire' = 5% Mana Odds / +15 Max Mana *'Glittering Golden Amber '= 5% Mana Odds / +15 Max Power *'Glittering Golden Emerald '= 5% Mana Odds / +30 Max Energy *'Polished Silver Sapphire '= 7.5% Power Odds / +10 Max Mana *'Polished Silver Amber '= 7.5% Power Odds / +10 Max Power *'Polished Silver Emerald '= 7.5% Power Odds / +20 Max Energy *'Glittering Silver Sapphire '= 5% Power Odds / +15 Max Mana *'Glittering Silver Amber' = 5% Power Odds / +15 Max Power *'Glittering Silver Emerald '= 5% Power Odds/ +30 Max Energy *'Polished Bronze Sapphire '= 7.5% Energy Odds / +10 Max Mana *'Polished Bronze Amber '= 7.5% Energy Odds / +10 Max Power *'Polished Bronze Emerald '= 7.5% Energy Odds / +20 Max Energy *'Glittering Bronze Sapphire '= 5% Energy Odds / +15 Max Mana *'Glittering Bronze Amber' = 5% Energy Odds / +15 Max Power *'Glittering Bronze Emerald' = 5% Energy Odds / +30 Max Energy ---- Upgrade the Trinket These quests begin on day 9 of the event, and unlock one after the other. or 5 25 |name2=Scotch Tape |type=main |desc2=Find Wally some Scotch Tape (As opposed to Vodka Tape) so he can upgrade the trinket he crafted for you last year. You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Scotch Tape |reward2= or 5 25 |name3=Safety In Numbers |type3=main |desc3=Find Wally some Safety Scissors (You can run with these! It's safe!) so he can upgrade the trinket he crafted for you last year. You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 20 Safety Scissors |reward3= or 5 25 |name4=Upgrade Complete |type4=main |desc4=Wally is ready to upgrade the trinket he crafted for you last year! Talk to him to get 'er done! |task4=Talk to Wally |reward4= or 25 }} Upgraded Trinkets *'1st Upgrade (2015):' Wally boosts the stats on your trinket from the previous year by 50% - The word "Shiny" pre-pends the name of your original Trinket! *'2nd Upgrade (2016):' Wally boosts the stats on your trinket from the previous year by 50% - The word "Blingy" replaces the word "Shiny." *'3rd Upgrade (2017):' Wally boosts the stats on your trinket from the previous year by 25% - The word "Lustrous" replaces "Blingy." *'4th Upgrade (2018):' Wally boosts the stats on your trinket from the previous year by 10% - The word "Burnished" replaces "Lustrous." *'5th Upgrade (2019):' Wally boosts the stats on your trinket from the previous year by 5% - The word "Fripperous" replaces "Burnished." Upgrades will be available in yearly succession to players who missed prior events. ※Your Trinket attributes will remain the same each time you upgrade it. The ONLY thing that will change with each upgrade, is a Stats Boost, and a new adjective that pre-pends the name of your trinket. Event Store Items Note: If you missed prior Events, you have the option to purchase all the previous years custom items and pets for . Most items cost 10 , Swords cost 25 , Mini Golf Pieces cost 25 , and the pets cost 200 . Ranch Items |name2=White Beach Chair |desc2=You may need your sunglasses to look at it (Rotates) |cost2=20 |name3= Blue Drink |desc3=Tastes like blue |cost3=20 |name4=Checkered Picnic Blanket |desc4=You can place this at your house! |cost4=20 |name5=Cool Flamingo Floaty |desc5=Makes you cooler by association |cost5=20 |name6= Plate of Watermelon |desc6=You can't eat them, but trust they're refreshing |cost6=20 |name7= Paw Print Mini Golf Piece |desc7= Follow the paw prints |cost7=60 }} *''' You don't need to buy the Mini Golf Piece to get the Summer Supplies achievement. Customization Items |name2= Doberman Tail |desc2=You can equip this in your Cape slot |cost2=20 |name3=Dog Collar |desc3=You can equip this in your Cape slot |cost3=20 |name4=Spaniel Ears |desc4=You can equip this in your Hat slot |cost4=20 |name5=Scampy Ears |desc5=You can equip this in your Hat slot |cost5=20 |name6=Dog Toy Sword |desc6=You can equip this in your Sword slot |cost6=20 }} Bonus Store Items These Bonus Items become available after all other items are bought (except the mini golf piece). , , and . |cost1= 20 |name2=Big Dog Days Snack Pack |desc2=A bigger bag of snacks. Contains 3x as much , , and as the normal bag. |cost2 = 60 |name3=Quester's Satchel |desc3=Tired of snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel! |cost3=120 }} Ye Doggy Gift Shoppe '''Send a Gift to a friend! During the event, you may purchase Dog Treat gifts from one of the NPC's in the Event area. These Gifts contain a random amount of gold, energy, mana, power, and come with some other treats as well, such as Energy boosts, Bushbucks, trophy items, and more. *You can purchase one gift each day for the cost of Event Tokens. *If you want to send more presents every day, it'll cost you a few Bush Bucks . *These gifts do not expire, and will stay in your inventory until you are ready to send them to friends. *When you are ready to send your gift, talk to Sasha in the Commons. , , , and something special. |cost1=40 |name2=Dog Treat Gift |desc2=A bag of Dog Treats. Contains random , , , and something special. |cost2=35 |name3=Dog Treat Gift |desc3=Four gifts of Dog Treats. Contains random amounts of , , , and something special. |cost3=125 }} Achievements 2019 Achievements (NEW) }} * The Dog Days Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the BUY ALL achievements, and therefore it is not a required purchase. Achievements Returning }} |lvl2=Safety to the Max! |req2=Help 50 times at each pool-side station. |rew2=Title Unlock: Summer Saver }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Achievements from previous years There are 5 achievements from previous years, which may be earned by spending some Bush Bucks, if a player was not present/didn't earn it during the initial year: *Dog Days Sale - Buy all the custom items and pool items from 2013. *Dog Days Outlet - Buy all the custom items for 2014. *Summer Supplies - Purchase all the custom items for 2015. *Summer Souvenirs - Purchase all the custom items for 2016. *Pool Party Procurer - Purchase all the custom items for 2017. *Good Dog Goods - Purchase all the custom items for 2018. '*" The Dog Days Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the BUY ALL achievements, and therefore it is not a required purchase. Event Participation Rewards As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Carnival Event concludes.